Is this love?
by Santanaobsessed2608
Summary: When Santana and Rachel get together it feels like the best thing ever but can people take the hint? Brittany single, Santana broke up with her. Finn and Rachel split up  Rating may change not really sure.
1. Chapter 1

**PezBerry**

"The Glee club are taking a trip?" Santana whined, "Where are we going?"

"We are going, to Paris!" Mr Shue announced,

"Hold up. Did you just say Paris?" Santana asked excitedly,

"Yes Santana, I did. It's not all fun though you know. We are going to do a song week in Paris although we are staying in a five star hotel…"

"Oh! I have to go shopping!"

"Not yet. We're choosing the rooms out of a hat. Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Puck said standing up. Puck pulled a piece of paper out, "I got Britney." He announced,

'At least that will save me some awkwardness' Santana thought,

"I'll go next." Mercedes said, "I got Sam." She laughed looking at her boyfriend,

"Sorry Mercedes, you might have to switch. I'm not allowed to let you to that."

"Oh alright." Mercedes pouted, "Puck do you want to swap?"

"Damn, oh all right then Mercedes." Puck said,

"I'll go next." Santana announced, standing up. She pulled out a piece of paper staring at it in dismay.

"Who did you get Santana?" Mercedes asked,

Santana didn't reply she just turned to Mr Shue, "I can't be in a room with her Mr Shue."

"Sorry Santana, you're going to have to."

"Fine then I'm sharing with Berry. Great." Santana said rolling her eyes, Mercedes let out a little snort of laughter as Santana said it but she was soon quiet when Santana glared at her.

Santana watched as Quinn picked Tina, Mike picked Artie, Finn got Blaine and Kurt got Rory.

As soon as Glee club was over she left the room, grabbing her bags and heading out into town. "Wait Santana, can I come with you?" Berry asked in the car park,

"Berry. Are you being serious? When have we ever hung out? It's bad enough that I have to be in a room with you."

"Fine then but you'll find my clothes a lot more embarrassing when we're in Paris and you're trying to get a boy."

"Berry, why would I be trying to get a boy? Just cuz I broke up with Britney it doesn't mean I'm not a lesbian."

"I'll just bring some of my own clothes then…"

"Oh alright you can come! Only cuz I don't want to be seen with you dressed like you normally are in Paris."

"Cool. Thanks."

"Have you still not got your own car?" Santana frowned,

"No, my dads won't let me," Rachel replied worriedly,

"Fine then, get in."

Rachel did as she was told climbing in the passenger seat of Santana's car. Santana got in the other side and turned the radio on so that they wouldn't have to talk before driving out of their school towards the main street where all the best shops were. After parking the car Santana led Rachel into one of the first shops, shop assistants clustered around Santana straight away as she had met a lot of them before and they were all desperate to help her but she stopped them. "No, I know what I like, the one I need you to help me with is her." Santana said pointing at Rachel. All the shop assistants gasped before grabbing Rachel and leading her away into the changing rooms with handful's of clothes. Santana sat down on one of the luxury leather sofas that the shop provided and picked up a magazine, which she flicked through lazily. After fifteen minutes Santana grew bored so she stood up to start looking for some clothes for herself. It seemed to Santana like hours before Rachel came back out although it had only actually been half an hour and Santana already had a huge pile of clothes to try on. One of the shop assistants came out and ushered Santana back to her seat ready to see Rachel's new look.

When Santana had sat down the shop assistant hurried back to Rachel before leading her out into the main bit of the shop where Santana was waiting. When Rachel stepped out of the changing room Santana couldn't help but gasp although she tried to cover it up, they had dressed Rachel up in a tight black dress and fixed her hair into a neat bun. "You look… Amazing Rachel," Santana said surprised, she had never really noticed how pretty she found the young brunette, she'd always been too caught up on Britney.

"Thanks Santana." Rachel said, equally surprised. She walked back into the changing rooms, Santana following to try on her own clothes so they spent two hours in the shop comparing clothes. When they left two hours later, they both had their hands full of bags so they walked across the street to a small coffee shop having decided they had plenty of clothes.

They sat down at a small table of two ordering two coffees. They had a deep discussion about everything, from school to who they liked, Rachel admitted to Santana that she was glad she had broken up with Finn. When the conversation died down Santana sat back drinking her coffee and looking Rachel up and down. 'She's actually quite cool.' Santana thought, 'she could never like me though.'

Rachel noticed Santana looking at her while they were drinking their coffee together so she picked up her coffee trying to think of a way to re-start the conversation. She couldn't deny that she found the Latina beautiful but she wasn't sure what Santana thought of her.

"Have we got everything we need then? I'll have to get home soon."

"I think so yeah. Do you want me to drop you off?"

"Oh could you? That would be great, I'd better start packing, we only until the day after tomorrow then we leave for Paris."

"Yeah, I've gotta pack too. Come on I'll drive you home." Santana said, drinking the last bit of coffee.

When they got back in the car Santana didn't turn the radio back on they just talked for the half an hour journey to Rachel's house. When Santana pulled up outside Rachel's they turned awkwardly to look at each other, "Thanks for bringing me back, and for taking me shopping…" Rachel smiled,

"No problem… Look Rachel, I know I've been having weird thoughts about today, I just need to know if you have too."

"Weird thoughts like what?"

"I dunno stuff about you, the fact that you're really pretty."

"Well, yeah to be honest I have thought it."

"You have too?" Santana felt her heart race a little bit but she tried to keep herself calm.

"Yeah…"

They sat awkwardly in silence for a bit before Rachel turned to get out of the car, "Ok, bye."

Just as Rachel began to open the door Santana pulled her back and kissed her quickly on the lips without really realizing what she was doing. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Rachel I don't know why I did that…"

"No, it's ok erm I technically kissed you back so…"

"I know you're not a lesbian I shouldn't have done it..." Before Santana finished the sentence Rachel kissed her back, "Wait… you are a lesbian?"

"I don't know. All I know is that felt strangely right."

"Maybe it was… I don't know what's going to happen with this Rachel but… I want to try this out. Do you?"

"Yes, maybe we should. I had a really good time today."

"Ok, well… I'll text you later then Rachel."

"Yeah, bye." They both leaned forward and kissed one long kiss before Rachel climbed out of the car watching Santana drive away. 'Oh my God.' Rachel thought.

As she drove away Santana found that she couldn't get Rachel out of her head. The image of the last kiss ran through Santana's head over and over long after she had arrived home and was toying with her phone while she changed wondering whether to text Rachel.

**Hey Rachel, it's Santana wuu2?x**

**Hey Santana, what? **

**R x**

**Do I really have to spell it out Rae?**

**S x**

**Sorry, yeah ha. Rae?**

**R x**

**I think it's a cute name. What you up to? I hate typing this out, :p.**

**S x**

**Fine then, Sana :p. Just sat at home. What about you? Sorry .**

**R x**

**Sana? Really? Ok I guess I had that one coming :p. Same just sat at home. It's ok, it's worth it. ;)**

**S x**

**I think Sana suits you. Tomorrow seems like such a long time away. . Glad you think I'm worth it, ;) you can teach me what they mean, ;).**

**R x**

**Fine then I'll let you call me Sana, Rae. I know it does . You are worth it ;) it might take a while… :p.**

**S xx**

**:o don't bully me remember I've only really texted Finn… :p.**

**R xx**

**That's a fair enough point. He's rubbish at texting :p. Do you wanna come over?**

**S xx**

**Don't you live next door to Britney? If we're doing this we should keep it quiet until after the trip shouldn't we?**

**R xx**

**That's true. We should so what are we doing then? What is this?**

**S xx**

**Whatever you want it to be Sana. You can come over here if you want, we can talk about it.**

**R xx **

**Yeah, I'll come over now. See you soon. **

**S xx**

Santana ran down the stairs as fast as she could grabbing her coat and car keys. "I'm going out, I'll let you know when I'll be back." She shouted before running out of the door and jumping into her car. Santana made the ten-minute drive in five minutes, knocking on Rachel's door. Rachel answered the door herself letting Santana in and leading the way up to her room. "Heya Rae."

"Hey Sana. I'm glad you came."

"Yeah me too."

"So… we came to talk about us. What are we doing? Are we dating or just messing around. All I know is I like you, and I think you're beautiful Sana."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i'm taking so long to update... I keep getting distracted! There are so many other good stories on here and all my teachers are seeming to enjoy giving me tests! I've been studying loads and haven't really had time to write :( that makes me sad cuz this is so much more fun than working but i suppose i should at least try to pass the tests... Hopefully i'll get other chapters on soon!**

"I feel exactly the same way Rae, you know that. Would you want to date me? I've been a complete bitch to you."

"More than you'd think Sana. I really like you, I'd come out for you, I just wanna be with you."

"I wanna be with you too Rae. I'd love it if you came out but I wouldn't make you…"

"You wouldn't be making me, the only way I have to do it is be dating you on show at school. Would you be up for that?"

"As long as it means I get to kiss you."

"Of course."

Santana leaned forward and pressed her lips to Rachel's, their mouths moved together and Santana flicked her tongue out. Rachel obliged and opened her mouth, allowing Santana access and their tongues danced together. They each treasured the kiss until Santana pulled back, not wanting to push Rachel too far.

"Why'd you stop?" Rachel pouted.

"Because we've only been dating five minutes!" Santana laughed. Rachel pouted again and Santana stroked Rachel's cheek. "Rae, you're so cute but come on we have all night, can we watch a film?"

"Ok," Rachel chose a film and slipped it into the DVD player before walking over and jumping on the bed, curling into Santana, who pulled her close.

Soon Rachel fell asleep in Santana's arms and Santana stared down at her lovingly, kissing her gently on the forehead and falling asleep. Rachel nudged Santana awake the next morning and the Latina whispered, "Rae, what time is it?"

"Seven."

"Seven?" Santana complained, "Why am I awake right now?"

"Because I want you to come on a run with me."

"Rae that is not going to happen can we not just cuddle?" Santana pouted.

"As cute as you look pouting at me, I still want to go for a run. Please?" Santana moaned but Rachel ignored her and carried on, "I've been up for an hour already, I think I might come out today. Please come or I'm not gonna let you kiss me all day."

Santana jumped out of the bed yelling, "I'm up, I'm up."

"Thought that might work." Rachel laughed, passing Santana a pair of running shorts and a top. Santana pulls them on slowly before following Rachel out of her room and down the stairs. They started jogging as soon as they got outside, Rachel took Santana through the park and they ran side by side along the edge of the lake. They ran for an hour before they stopped at Rachel's house again.

"I'm gonna run and get some clothes from my house yeah? I'll pick you up, we'll go to school together." Santana promised.

"Ok, see you soon." Rachel leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Santana's lips before ushering her away, "Be quick!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry these are taking so long for me to update :( i know- i suck but i'm trying i've just had loads of work :( I'm gonna try and update as much as i can tonight probably one chapter for each of my stories. Hope you like it :) **

Santana changes as quickly as she can so that she can get back to Rachel. She knows today's a big day for Rachel, and she wants to get there as soon as possible to support her.

As soon as she is ready she jumps into her car, driving over to the Berry residence. Santana walks up to the door and knocks quickly before taking a step back, "Your chariot awaits." Santana laughs when Rachel opens the door.

"Why thank you." Rachel laughs, grabbing her bag and leaning over to kiss Santana. They hurry down to the car and jump in, Santana pulling away almost instantly.

"Come on baby, don't wanna be late for school now do we?"

"Of course not! Today is a very important day!"

"I'm glad you think that way, I'm not pressuring you into it though am I?" Santana asks nervously.

"No, you are definitely not, I just want to be able to kiss my girlfriend in public."

"Ok, that's alright then. Now lets get this done." Santana winks at Rachel as they enter the school car park. The two girls look at each other, readying themselves for what is bound to happen. "I won't let them bully you Rach. No one bully's Santana Lopez's girl. Lets go." Santana starts to open the door but Rachel grabs her hand quickly.

"Just let me sort out Finn ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's gonna be mad that I chose you over him but I bet he'll think I'm just trying to get back at him so don't let anything he says annoy you. I got it covered."

"Alright but I swear if he tries to put his mouth anywhere near yours I will not be blamed for my actions."

"I know, but don't worry, I'll slap him before you even get the chance."

Rachel climbs out of the car and waits for Santana to follow her out. Santana takes the hint and quickly scrambles out of the car, entwining her fingers with Rachel's and walking through the doors of McKinley. As they entered the school something suddenly dawned on Santana and she turned quickly to Rachel stopping her, "Rach, what about…"

"Paris? I know I remembered that as well but you know what? I really don't care I'll end up in your room anyway so why does it matter?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. We can just kick the other person out of your room."

Rachel laughed, shaking her head before pulling the pouting Latina behind her towards the choir room. All heads turned towards the pair in shock as they came into the room together laughing and holding hands.

"What's going on?" Brittany demanded.

"Erm I'm holding hands with my _girlfriend_. Do you have a problem with that Brittany?"

"She's your girlfriend?" Brittany looked at Santana, hurt.

"Oh come off it Brittany. You rejected me yeah? I am with Rachel now ok? You don't get a chance with me anymore. Our time is over. Move on."

"Oh real mature Santana. Pretend it was all my fault. I was ready to be with you long before I got with Artie so don't go pinning the blame on me!"

"Fine, maybe you were. I couldn't be with you, I wasn't ready and maybe I'm glad you rejected me cuz Rach is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Santana hears a snort behind her and spins round to see Finn standing behind her. "You really think Rachel would choose you Santana? She's obviously just trying to get back at me."

Rachel stepped forward to stand side by side with Santana. "Believe it or not Finn, not everything is about you." She hisses.

"You obviously want me back Rach its ok I'm ready to take you back." Finn smirks.

"Oh really? You're _ready_ to take me back? That's good cuz now I get to do this." Finn gives Santana a smug look and Santana panics inwardly for a minute until she sees the evil glint in Rachel's eye and smirks right back at him.

"Ok, lets just get this over with Finn, I'm not getting back together with you, I'm serious with Santana I mean the fact that I came out for her should be a clue oh and a slight secret, the whole time I was with you? I was wishing it was Santana. You're a jerk Finn so just leave me alone and stop thinking that I'm just gonna forgive you and come running back into your arms!" Rachel shouts at Finn who looks shocked for a minute before turning to glare at Santana.

"This is your fault!" He hisses at Santana.

"See you're wrong again Finn, _this_ is your fault!"

"You're such a bitch to everyone Santana do you really think she's gonna stay with you, she will come back to me." A loud smack sounded through the room and Santana spun round to look at Rachel who looked pleased with herself. Finn glared at Rachel and Santana again before storming out of the room, kicking a chair over on the way out. Santana smirked at Rachel. "Ok. Now that? Was totally hot!" She laughs leaning forward to kiss Rachel. As she pulls back she sees Brittany following Finn's example and storming out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for everyone who put my story on story alert ect :) I thought i'd update quicker ;) I've got basically nothing to do this weekend so i'm going to update my stories as much as possible this weekend :) **

**Santana's POV**

I roll my eyes as I watch Brittany leaving. "God, she's so dramatic. Lets get this over with." I drag Rachel over to the front row sitting on one of the vacated seats and pulling her into my lap. Mr Shue walks in, his eyes widening when he sees Rachel on my lap. "What you leering at Shue?"

Mr Shue's eyes immediately fall towards the ground at my tone before he starts awkwardly, "Girls, are you two… together?"

"Hmm Rach? Are we together?" I tease.

"Oh I don't know, I don't think that would happen, I think we're just really, _really_ close friends don't you think San?" Rachel says innocently.

"Yeah just really close friends Shue, nothing for you to worry about." Out of the corner of my eye I see Kurt open his mouth to protest and I turn to glare at him, quickly shutting him up.

"Alright…" Shue doesn't look quite sure but I just smiles sweetly at him and let him continue. "Where are Finn and Brittany?"

"Oh those two erm probably trying to get over the fact that they've both been rejected." I laughed.

"What do you mean?" Shue asked seriously.

"Hey! Don't pin this on me this is totally their fault, well, whatever but Finn said he was 'ready to get back with Rachel' so we pretended to be girlfriends so that he'd leave her alone you know? And then Brittany got jealous cuz she can't deal with the fact that we are over. I'm hot I get that but seriously?"

"Ok where did they go?"

"Finnept stormed out after kicking that chair over not sure where he went I was distracted then Brittany ran out as well and I wasn't really bothered so basically I have no idea."

"Ok, well Santana, Rachel, you can go find them please."

"Oh that's not happening Shue." I say sitting back in my chair and folding my arms, Rachel still on my lap.

"Hey Shue? Me n Puck'll go yeah? Keep it chilled you cant send them after them after that." Quinn says standing up and dragging Puck out of the room, winking at me when she's out of Shue's eyesight.

I smirk back before turning to Mr Shue. "Well as enlightening as this is please release us before you drive us crazy cuz I's be going to Breadstix."

"Santana, we still have an hour left of glee." Shue says looking a bit confused.

"Exactly. Now go and help find Finnept and Blondie so that we can get this over with! I have to pack at some point you know!"

Nodding Shuester leaves the room walking off down the corridor. I check he had gone before turning back to the glee club. "Ok, this is gonna keep quiet cuz I will be sharing a room with Rae in Paris if it means I have to break in and I'm pretty sure none of you wants that to be me breaking into your room. Got it?"

Everyone nods and only Kurt speaks up, "What about Brittany and Finn? They're bound to spill."

"Did you not hear my story? That will just make them look like idiots. I'm proud of Rachel being my girlfriend but Shue is not splitting us up for Paris, ok?"

Everyone nods again and I go to sit back down, pulling Rachel back onto my lap just before Mr Shue walks back in with Finn, Brittany, Quinn and Puck following him.

"Ok now that everyone's here lets get on with this." Shue states. "Has anyone got anything they've been working on?"

"Actually I've got one." Brittany announced. I roll my eyes as Brittany walks up to the front, looking at me. At the same time I hears someone sit in the chair next to me and I turns to see Finn.

"What a treat for us Finnept we get to sit next to you."

Finn glares right back at me muttering to himself.

"Sorry what was that Finnesence, I didn't quite catch it I was distracted by your humongous feet. Break any more chairs?"

"Oh shut up Santana. You think you're so great-"

"I am." I cut in and Rachel had to hide her laughter. "Ok now you being this close to me is actually freaky so stop stalking us and move away."

Finn didn't move he just turned to face the front where Brittany was about to start singing. I hears the opening beats of the song and groan, "Oh no." into Rachel's ear.

"**Did it ever cross your mind girl?" **Brittany begins, staring straight at me but I turn away, looking at Finn angrily.

"**Did it ever cross your mind girl? The things that I would face? Knowin' that I would never see your face. I miss you baby every day and night. It just ain't right. Did it ever cross your mind girl? That you would break my heart, knowin' that you would break this all apart. These days I'm gonna cry so hard at night, it just ain't right, Did it ever cross your mind, that I'd be left behind, did you ever stop to think. You'd cause me any pain? Did it ever cross your mind-" **Brittany stops singing as I stands up pushing Rachel with her.

"Finn just shut up!" I screams. "And Brittany it's over I'm not gonna get back with you so will both of you just leave us alone?"

I sprints from the room as quickly as possible with Rachel glaring at Finn and Brittany before following me.

**Rachel's POV**

"Rach?" Finn whispers as soon as Brittany starts singing.

"What do you want Finn?" I ask angrily, turning to look at him.

"I know you're not with Santana, Mr Shue told me I know you're doing it to make me jealous now so we can get back together yeah?"

"Finn! She doesn't want to get back with you. Do you get that? Would you like me to spell it out for you?" Santana hisses.

"This has nothing to do with you Santana, even if you were with her you'd just break her heart." Finn replies.

"You have no idea what I'm like Finn and the amount of times you've broken her heart?"

"I always fixed it though you'd just leave her like you did with Brittany."

"You can't fix breaking someone's heart Finn and you have no idea of the reason I broke up with Brittany!"

"Funny, she didn't seem to know either."

"Finn just shut up!" She screams and I jump up to follow her listening as she continues, "And Brittany it's over I'm not gonna get back with you so will you both just leave us alone?"

I watch as Santana sprints from the room and glare at Brittany and Finn before following her. "San?" I shout after her. "Sana! Look at me!" I shout as she ignores me and this time she listens, stopping and looking at me so abruptly that I almost run into her. I wrap my arms around her quickly and she crumples in my arms, crying. I pull her out of the hallway and into a bathroom shouting at a girl who was stood at the sink to get out. The girl rushes to get out of the bathroom and I sit on the floor beside Santana, holding her close. "It's ok baby, it's ok."

**Thanks for reading please review if you have any ideas :) I'm open for suggestions! :) I'll try and update this again later :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought i'd update super quickly as a response to broadwaybound2016's review. Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :) Sorry this one's a bit shorter :).**

** Rachel's**** POV**

"_It's ok baby, it's ok."_

"Rae it's not ok. We were meant to be coming out and people keep getting in our way!"

"We are out to everyone except Brittany, Mr Shue and Finn. We just want to share a room in Paris then we can come out properly after Paris ok?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm being so dramatic but I wanted this to be perfect." Santana smiles at me, wiping her eyes.

"It is perfect Sana, I'm here with you, that's all I need for this day to be perfect." I hear the door open and I look up to see Finn stood in front of us. "Finn don't you dare." I hiss at him.

"Santana. I want to speak to Rachel alone please." Finn announces.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front Santana, Finn." I say coolly.

"Fine I'm sorry for being a jerk but I really want us to get back together Rach. I love you, please give me one more chance."

I stand up with folding my arms across my chest and step towards him. "Hanging out with Santana has taught me a few things Finn." I say bluntly. "You were a jerk and I've given you too many chances so you know what?"

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"I have three things to say to you. One: Santana's a better kisser than you. Two: I never loved you. And three? I'm a lesbian and I've known since the first time you kissed me."

"What the fuck Rachel? You knew you were a lesbian the whole time you were with me? That's just messed up!"

"You think lesbian's are messed up?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"No… no that's not what I meant!"

"Whatever. Bye Finn, come on Sana lets get out of here." I pull her up and lace our fingers together while we walk out the door.

"Wait you are together?" Finn calls after us.

I look at Santana and we laugh before turning round and saying in unison, "No Finn we're just really, _really_ good friends."

Finn stares us as we walk away down the corridor and Santana turns to me winking. "So, how about that Breadstix then?"

**Hope you liked it :) I'll probably update again tonight :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought i'd do a filler chapter about Finn just so that we can see his reaction. :) It still probably won't be very long until the next chapter and it will be back to Santana and Rachel in the next chapter :). **

**Thank you to broadwaybound2016 and MissShakespeare72 for reviewing :)**

Quinn walks into the bathroom and comes face to face with Finn. "Erm Finn, what exactly are you doing in the girls bathroom?"

Finn looks up sharply at Quinn with shock in his eyes, "Oh god, I didn't realize."

"Why were you in here in the first place? You just walked out of glee again."

"I heard Rachel talking to Santana in here so I came to talk to them."

Quinn rolls her eyes at Finn, "For god's sake Finn. Are you ever gonna learn? I heard what you said to Santana in Glee. That wasn't cool Finn."

"Why is everyone taking their side?" Finn shouts angrily.

"Because they're right Finn! You know it! They are both lesbians and 'really, really good friends' so leave them alone."

"Why does everyone keep saying, 'really, really good friends?" Finn asks looking confused and Quinn can't help rolling her eyes again.

"Never mind that Finn but you need to back off."

"I wont give up on Rachel."

"What exactly did she say to you when you spoke to her Finn?"

"She said… she said she never loved me and that she knew she was a lesbian the whole time she was with me." Finn mutters.

"Exactly. It's time to let go Finn."

"I'm not staying in Glee club with her now. Not after that."

"Finn are you being serious right now? You can't just keep leaving every time something bad happens."

"I'm serious Quinn, I'll stay for Paris but then I'm gone. I loved her and I loved Glee but it's not what it used to be Quinn. I'm not part of that family anymore." He says gently. "I had my time and I loved every part of it, you're right. It's time for me to move on."

**Review please :) I hope you like the filler chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next one :) Sorry I didn't put it on yesterday, I was going to but I went to sleep really early :) Hope you like it!**

"Wait Finn!" Quinn calls after him. "That's not what I meant!"

"I know Quinn, but that's what I meant." Finn looks at her the sadness gleaming in his eyes. "I'm never gonna forget Glee club or Rachel, Quinn but I have to give myself a chance to move on. I can't keep messing up Rachel's life. You guys will be fine without me I know it."

"You're our leader though Finn." Quinn pleads.

"No I'm not, Rachel's always been the leader, you guys don't need me anymore a lot of people in that club could fill my position they just need a chance. You need to work for it Quinn, you deserve that position just as much as I did. You're an amazing singer and you can use that you could get a scholarship in anything you wanted. Who are we kidding? I'm never gonna go to university and I'm ok with that I'll help Burt in his shop or I could even start my own shop."

"Finn you were the one that pulled us back all those times!"

"But Rachel held us together Quinn you know that." Finn insisted. "How many times would Shue have taken over if Rachel hadn't stood up for us. Yeah she tries to take the solos but she knows when to let go and she'll support you all. I'm not as stupid as you all think you know. As soon as I saw Rachel and Santana together in the bathroom I knew they were together. I just didn't want to accept it so after we get back from Paris I'm gonna leave the Glee club, I'm gonna work on my football and I'm gonna move to that football school. I'll still see you guys and I'll be at every Glee performance but I won't be part of it."

"I'm not gonna change your mind am I Finn?" Quinn asks sadly.

"No. I'm sorry Quinn. Don't tell anybody yet please. I'll tell them all on our last day in Paris."

"All right Finn." Quinn agrees, her eyes downcast.

**Santana's POV**

"I'm really glad we're here Rae." I smile, playing with my food shyly.

"What in Breadstix?" Rachel asks winking at me.

"Yeah, what else would I mean?" I scoff, winking back at her. Rachel pouts at me and I can't help laughing. "Ok, fine I'm really glad we're here together is what I meant."

"You're so cute Sana." Rachel coos at me and I laugh at her again. "What are we going to do about Finn and Brittany? She asks suddenly and I stiffen. "I'm sorry Sana…"

"No it's fine. Nothing, we aren't going to do anything. I think we finally got through to Finn and Brittany will be fine. She will respect us whatever happens, I'm sure of that."

"Ok." Rachel leans over and presses her lips gently to mine and I try to deepen it but she pulls back, leaving me pouting. "Sana don't pout at me!" She scolds. "We're in a restaurant."

"Yeah so? People make out in restaurants all the time!" I whine, still pouting.

"Yeah but how about we finish up here and head back to mine?" I immediately drop my fork and signal for the waiter to get the check. "Eager much?" She jokes.

"I wants to get my Berry cuddles on."

"Just cuddles?"

"Oh don't worry, I's be getting my Berry mack on as well." I wink at her.

"That sounds better."

The waiter puts the check down in between us and I grab it, throwing some money down before grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her out of the booth and towards the car park. We jump into my car and I smile at her holding her hand while I drive back to Rachel's house. As she promised her dads cars are no where in sight so we head inside, I wait impatiently as she unlocks the door as slowly as she can manage, I can tell she's teasing me. "Rae!" I whine.

"Sorry Sana, was there something you wanted to do?" Rachel replies teasingly as she finally opens the door.

"Maybe this." I say leaning down to kiss her.

**Hopefully the next one will be up soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one took a few more days, I really couldn't think of a way to end this chapter but I think it's worked out ok :) Hope you like it!**

**Santana's**** POV**

"_Maybe this." I say leaning down to kiss her._

"Mhmm, I think I can deal with this." She whispers against my lips and I pull away.

"Oh you can _deal_ with this?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Ok. Ok I'm sorry! I didn't leave half of my food to talk you know."

I have to stifle a laugh, "You know how that sounded right?"

"Oh Sana!" She scolds, amusement lighting her eyes.

I lean down and press my lips to Rachel's again, pressing her back against the closed front door kissing her urgently for a few minutes before I stand back laughing at her shocked face.

Her eyes widen and I stare at her confused for a minute until I hear a throat clear behind me and turn slowly around. "Hi Mr Berry." I say quickly seeing the short man stood there.

"It's Leroy, Santana. Am I interrupting?" He teases.

"Dad!" Rachel scolds, "Don't tease her she looks terrified!"

"I'm so sorry for scaring you Santana, I'm only joking I just had to come in because I wanted to see the look on Rachel's face my original plan was to escape out of the back door." Leroy laughs and I can't help laughing along when I see how embarrassed Rachel looks.

"Sana!" Rachel whines, pouting at me.

"Sorry Rach." I say placing a chaste kiss on her lips and her pout is quickly replaced by a wide smile.

I hear someone make a whipping sound behind us and turn around to see Puck standing behind Leroy. "Sorry girls, I forgot to mention that Noah stopped by to see you."

"Zip it Puckerman." I hiss, narrowing my eyes at him until I feel Rachel slip her hand into mine and I turn to look at her, smiling.

"Whipped." Puck says again pretending to cough but before I get a chance to do anything Leroy smacks him over the back of the head. "Oi!" He whines.

"You deserved it." I snort. "Anyway what do you want Puckerman?"

"Well you know you spoke to Finn in the bathroom?"

"Yeah… how do you know about that?"

"I followed Quinn to see where she was going and I saw her talking to Finn."

"What about?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to know but I think you need to know, he said he's leaving Glee club when we get back from Paris-"

"He's such a drama queen!" I hiss.

"He says he's leaving you behind Rach. He loves you Rach but he knows you don't want him back so he's leaving the club so that he can move on."

"But how are we gonna win sectionals?" Rachel whines.

"Rae." I cut in, "If he wants to move on we have to let him, we'll be fine at sectionals and every other competition because we still have you. Puck can do the leads or Rory we'll be fine. For now we have to pretend we don't know though ok?"

I see Rach open her mouth to speak again and I know she's about to start a rant so I look over at Leroy and Puck who hurry back to the kitchen to grab their coats before rushing out of the door. I lean forward and kiss Rachel quickly before dragging her though to the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Ok Rach. I'm gonna get this over with. Nothing bad is going to happen, Finn is trying to let himself move on, we have to respect that. We'll be fine for sectionals and any other competition because we still have you. And me of course." I laugh.

"Well obviously. I think this talk may be a bit too serious."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we might watch Funny Girl?" Rachel asks hopefully.

"Seriously? That was what you came up with?" I say, my eyes widening.

"Well I did have one other idea…" She walks over to me and pulls me off the chair dragging me towards her bedroom.

As soon as we get into her bedroom she pushes the door shut and presses her lips against mine. "Oh thank god!" I smile, against her lips.

**Please review if you have any idea's or even if it's just a :) **


	9. Chapter 9

******Hope you like it :) By the way just thought I should mention, Santana is still on the Cheerio's in this fic and she is the captain :) (Becky isn't in this!)**

**Santana's**** POV**

I look at Rachel sleeping beside me and smile to myself. Leaning forward I press a kiss to her temple gently before sitting back and watching her.

"Perv." She mutters quietly, her eyes still closed.

"What?" I gasp.

"You were watching me sleep you perv." She laughs, her eyes fluttering open.

"Are you complaining?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Only because you haven't kissed me yet." She teases.

I lean down and press my lips to Rachel's and she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me on top of her. "Rach." I whisper against her lips. "Rach? As much as I love this we're leaving for Paris tomorrow and I need to go get my stuff."

"What time is it?"

"About eleven?"

"PM?"

"Yeah."

"Sana, why did you wake me up?" She laughs.

"It's not my fault I wanted to kiss you." I stick my tongue out at her. "You can come with me if you like? Bring your stuff to my house then we'll be completely ready tomorrow."

"Alright. Only because you asked so nicely." She winks at me, dragging herself out of bed and towards her wardrobe to get her ready packed suitcase. "I'm gonna go see if my Dads' are back and tell them where I'll be."

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs with this." I say, gesturing to the bag.

"Thanks babe." She smiles, kissing me quickly before rushing out of the room to find her dads. I pick up her bag and follow her out of the room slowly, heading down the stairs towards the kitchen. I sit down at the table and wait for a few minutes until I hear her bounding down the staircase. "Sana where are you?" She calls.

"Kitchen." I shout back and smile as she appears in the doorway. "You ready to go?"

She nods at me and I stand up, picking up her bag again and heading towards the front door. I load her bag into the car while she jumps into the passenger seat and I can't help making myself hurry up.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asks when I settle into the drivers seat and begin to pull away.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Well you know how you're still on the cheerio's?"

"Yeah…"

"I thought I might join with you…"

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, I think it'd be cool. Plus I'd get to see you more." She adds.

"Well yeah, I mean if you want to that'd be cool."

"I think I do want to. Do you think Sue will let me on?"

"She has to."

"Why?"

"Otherwise she'll lose her captain." I smirk at her.

I put the car into park as we pull up outside my house and I see that all the lights are already off so my parents must be in bed. I pull the spare set of keys out of my pocket and jump out of the car, waiting for Rachel and walking up to the front door with her.

Rachel suddenly grabs my arm and turns me towards her. "Do your parents know? About me I mean?"

"God yeah! I told them straight away! They're fine with it, they're still kinda angry at Brittany and so am I so they're glad I'm moving on."

"Ok then, lets go inside, it's kinda cold out here."

"Alright." I unlock the door and lead Rachel inside, locking the door again behind us. I lead her towards the stairs but a shadow in the kitchen catches my eye and I turn the light on. "Mum? What are you doing sat in the dark?"

**The next chapter is already written so it should be on basically straight after this :) Sorry for the bit of a wait... I'm off school but I've had work ect Thanks to MissShakespeare72 for making me write more :p x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long, I'll try to make the next one longer :) **

**Santana's POV**

"Mum? What are you doing sat in the dark?"

"Oh Santana. You're home. Is this Rachel?" Mum asks.

"Yeah mum, this is Rachel. Were you waiting up for me?"

"Yeah I was." She admits, "I wanted to meet Rachel."

"Alright then well thanks mum but it's kinda late and we're leaving for Paris tomorrow so we're gonna get some sleep, maybe you should too."

"Yeah you're right. Alright night girls, nice to meet you Rachel." She walks past Rachel and I, heading upstairs and we follow her more slowly.

"Rach?" I say when mum's in her room and Rachel turns her head to me, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "Can I show you something?"

Rachel looks at me confused for a minute but nods anyway and I lead through my bedroom and through an adjoining door. I pick up the key from my bedside drawers and unlock the door revealing another room. I hear Rachel gasp beside me and laugh gently before leading her further in. The walls are decorated with pictures and posters. Rachel makes her way to the wall I dedicated to the Glee club and the Cheerio's. I walk up beside her and look over the pictures, my eyes landing on a picture of me with Brittany and I feel tears prick at the corner of my eyes. I can tell Rachel's noticed so I don't bother trying to cover them up and she pulls me towards her.

**Rachel's POV**

"I'm sorry Rach, I don't know why I'm crying."

"I do. You still love her; I know that, you always will. I don't know why you broke up but I'm not going to push you to tell me you can tell me when you're ready."

"I… I want to tell you." Santana stammers out through her tears. "I suppose I did break Brittany's heart, she's right she was ready to be with me before she ever got with Brittany but I wasn't so she got with Artie and I got jealous, so I told her I l… loved her but she wouldn't leave Artie. When Artie called her stupid she left him and came to me and I let her back in and then Finn outed us as you remember. A few weeks ago…" Santana gasps for breath quickly, trying to control her breathing. "A few weeks ago she said she missed Artie. She was drunk but it shouldn't matter! I risked everything for her, my reputation was everything to me. My Abuela was everything to me. And I lost them for _her. _Because I loved her and yet she missed Artie! He hurt her plenty of times I never hurt her, I protected her and it was like she threw it back in my face you know? I broke up with her the next day and when she asked why I refused to answer. Maybe it doesn't seem that bad to everyone else but that broke my heart, I couldn't stay with her after that. You're all I think about now Rae, I will never get back with her cuz I wont ever think I'm enough for her but I love you Rae, the fact that you slapped Finn today made me realize I was wasting time with Brittany and hating you when I could have been loving you."

"Sana, that's not stupid and if I'd heard that I would have done the exact same thing. I love you too and I will never leave you for Finn or anyone, you are my future now Sana."

"Thank you Rae."

"It's alright but I think we need to talk to Brittany about this…"

"No. I'm sorry Rachel but I can't talk to her about this."

"Alright. I know I can't force you Santana, lets just go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Santana pulled me over to a couch in the corner and looked at me with pleading eyes, "Can we just sleep in here tonight? This is one room Brittany never saw and I want this just to be our place."

I stare at her in surprise when she says Brittany's never been in here but I just nod and pull her down on to the sofa with me, wrapping my arms around her. Santana turns to face me and snuggles into my side. "Night Rae, I know this is soon but… I love you."

She stares up at me obviously worried about my reaction so I lean down and press my lips to hers quickly, whispering, "I love you too Sana."

**I'm starting the next one while listening to Adele... I'll try not to make it too Adele inspired ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I haven't updated recently i went away sorry... Anyway, another chapter will be going up straight after this hope you like it :)**

**Rachel's**** POV**

I wake up with Santana still wrapped up asleep in my arms, noticing that there was a blanket put over us. The only thing that I can think is that her mum must have come in during the night but I just forget it and start to pull out of Santana's embrace, being careful not to wake her. She stirs slightly as I move off the couch but stays asleep and I let out a breath, walking over to her walls to look again at the pictures scattered there.

As I look across the pictures on the wall I notice with a jolt that almost an entire wall is covered with pictures of me with different people. I laugh quietly when I realize that in all the photos when I was with Finn, he is covered.

"Noticed I covered him then baby?" I jump when I hear Santana's voice behind me, spinning round to face her.

"You scared me!" I gasp and she chuckles.

"Sorry."

"It's fine I was just looking at this wall seeing as basically all the photos are of me." I tease. "I like this one though." I say, pointing to a new picture of us, cuddled together and staring into each other's eyes on Santana's front porch.

"Oh yeah, my mum took that, I had to put it up though I love it." Santana admits shyly.

"I love it too. Sana?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"I love you."

Santana grins and kisses me. "I love you too. We should probably get ready for school though."

"Yeah you're right." I smile back. "Who's showering first?"

"Well we could save time…"

"We're not showering together Santana." I cut her off laughing when she pouts.

"Fine. You go first."

I nod and kiss her chastely when she passes me a towel and I walk into the bathroom, feeling her eyes on me the whole time.

**Santana's POV**

When Rachel closes the bathroom door behind her I head downstairs to the kitchen to get us both some breakfast, remembering it has to be vegan friendly. I plate up some fruit and get us each a cup of coffee before heading back up the stairs. I know mum will have already left for work and so will dad so I just walk into my room and shut the door behind me, leaving the breakfast on the bed.

I smirk when Rachel walks out of the bathroom in just her towel and she rolls her eyes playfully at me before eyeing the breakfast and joining me on the bed, her towel still wrapped firmly around her.

We eat the breakfast in relative silence, me barely able to keep my eyes away from Rachel. Rachel turns to me when she's finished and sends me to shower so that she can get ready for school. I shower quickly because I know we'll be late if I don't hurry up and I walk out of the bathroom to see Rachel stood in her bra and pants so I cough to let her know I'm there causing her to spin and face me. "Erm I didn't pack any extra clothes for today…"

"Well as much as I love this view I should probably give you some I guess?"

"Yes please Sana."

"Alright." I grab some clothes for Rachel before getting dressed quickly myself.

"Sana?" Rachel says when she's dressed.

"Yeah baby?"

"Are we gonna sit together on the bus and plane?"

"Do you want to?" I ask suddenly concerned, I just imagined we would.

"Yes of course!"

"Well yeah, I thought we would."

"Good. Now come on, we've gotta get your suitcase in the car and get to school."

I smile and entwine our fingers together while I pick up my bag and walk downstairs. Locking the door behind us we head out to my car, preparing ourselves for the day ahead.

As soon as we pull up at school Puck appears beside the car and I climb out raising my eyebrow at him.

"I thought I'd carry your bags?" Puck said quickly, looking hopeful.

I stare at him curiously but nod my head anyway and entwine my fingers with Rachel's again. We wait for Puck before we walk into the school and I stare at him waiting for him to tell us what's up. By the time we get to the choir room Puck still hasn't talked so I grab his arm. "What is it Puckerman?"

"It's Brittany." I feel my blood run cold when he says it, I can see the hurt in his eyes and I know she must have done something.

"What's she done?"


	12. Chapter 12

******Hope you like it :)**

**Puck's POV**

"_What's she done?"_

I hear Santana's question run in my head and notice her and Rachel still staring at me.

"She quit Glee club but it's not just that."

"What else is it Puck?" Santana demands.

"Well… She kind of insulted everyone in the club and she's tryna get everyone to slushy… Rachel." I finish noticing that Santana's eyes light with anger.

**Santana's POV**

I can see in Puck's eyes that he's more hurt because of her betrayal than anything else so I thank him and ask him to look after Rachel before storming off in search of Brittany.

Eventually I find her surrounded by a group of jocks all holding slushy's in their hands and I call out to her. "This is between me and you Brittany, don't be a coward and let everyone else do your dirty work for you."

"Oh cuz you'd know all about that wouldn't you Santana?"

"Yeah, I would and it doesn't help." I hiss at her, "It just makes the problem worse."

"Fine then, lets end this here and now. Tell me why and I'll leave you alone."

"I broke up with you because even though I gave you everything, even though you'd already broken my heart once and I trusted you, you still missed Artie as you so kindly told me when you were drunk so I ended it. I may love you Brittany but I'm not in love with you, you broke my heart too many times for that. I'm in love with Rachel so please respect that and leave us the fuck alone. You never wanted to stay with me but you know what hurt the most? The fact that I came out to my family for you, to my Abuela and now she doesn't even talk to me. I gave up my reputation and my Abuela for you and it was like you threw it back in my face. I can't trust you anymore Brittany. The Brittany I thought I knew would never have thought of doing anything like this but you know I would do anything to protect Rachel just like I would have for you once. I hope you find someone someday Brittany but it's never gonna be me again. I love Rachel too much."

I can see that she's crying and I feel my eyes stinging so I spin around and storm off to the bathroom, ignoring Brittany calling me back. I hear someone enter the bathroom and I don't need to look up to know its Brittany.

"What do you want Brittany?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'll leave you guys alone."

"Thank you but Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you say to the glee club?"

"I don't know what…"

"Don't bullshit me Brittany." I cut her off turning to face her. "What. Did. You. Say."

"I said that they wouldn't get out of Lima if they kept letting themselves get walked over by Rachel. I didn't mean it Santana the fact is that I don't know how far I'm gonna get, I love dancing but that's the only thing I've got going for me, if I don't get a dancing scholarship I'm gonna be stuck here."

"It's not me you need to apologize to Brittany." I say coldly. "Come back to glee club if you want but you betrayed all of them not just me so it may not be a warm welcome and this doesn't make us friends. I'll be civil with you because it's exhausting to hate you but we probably won't be friends again and I know for a fact my parents are never going to welcome you again. Rachel makes me happy and I don't want you to hurt her so you better make sure that every single one of those slushies is called off Brittany."

"I will I'll do whatever it takes to prove I'll be loyal to Glee club again."

"It's not just about loyalty Brittany, they have to be able to trust you. We all do. Trust needs earning, I learnt that the hard way, don't mess with them anymore than you already have, they deserve better than that they've always been there for us." I nod stiffly and start to walk out of the room stopping in the doorway, "Rachel's joining the cheerio's so you're gonna have to get used to it." I say not looking back before I carry on walking towards the choir room.

**Sorry I made Brittany seem like a bitch... it wasn't my original thought but it fit so it had to happen for everything to work :) Please review... I'm not gonna lie and say it'll make me write faster but it is nice :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this on but I don't own Glee! **

**Santana's POV**

I walk away from Brittany and go straight back to the choir room. I can feel them all staring at me as I walk in but the first thing I notice is that Rachel isn't there and neither is Puck. "Where's Rachel?" I demand. Everyone glances at each other but no one answers so I repeat it. "I said where's Rachel?"

Mercedes was the one to speak up eventually, "She nearly got slushied but Puck took it for her so she went to clean him off."

"Who was it?"

"We didn't see. They don't know either, they came from behind." Tina put in.

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

"Wait Santana!" Mr Shuester called.

"What Shuester?" I say angrily.

"I can't let you go you need to stay here we have to leave soon if they don't get here they wont be able to come."

"I guess I'd better make sure they get here then shouldn't I Shue?" I spit at him. "Don't forget my parents paid for most of this trip so you better not leave!"

Shuester didn't say anything else he just nodded at me so I walked out of the room, heading straight to the nearest toilet. I meet Puck and Rachel as they are walking out of the bathroom so I smile at them and pull Rachel into a hug, "Are you okay baby?" I ask leaning back.

"Yeah Sana, I'm fine. I was just helping Puck get cleaned off."

"Yeah I heard you took the slushie for her Puck, thanks, that was cool of you."

He shrugs at me, "Just looking out for my lezbro and my little Jewish princess." He winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Anyway come on, I can only make Shuester wait so long by threatening him you know and I wants to gets my Paris on."

I see Rachel roll her eyes and laugh while she pulls me down the corridor, Puck following behind.

Eventually we all pile onto the bus, me grabbing two seats near the back for Rachel and I. I frown when I see Brittany walking down the bus towards me and roll my eyes as I realize Shue must have let her back in. I get distracted for a minute thinking about how stupid Shue can be and before I know it someone sits in the seat next to me, I turn expecting to see Rachel but I notice it's Brittany. "Sorry Brittany, Rachel's sitting there."

"Please San?"

"Sorry Brittany, you're gonna have to sit with someone else, or by yourself."

Brittany glanced at me sadly but moved away as Rachel climbed onto the bus. I could tell Rachel had noticed Brittany but she didn't say anything until she sat down.

"What did she want?" She asked quietly, making sure that no one would hear.

"She just wanted to sit here, I told her you were though."

"She looked upset."

"Yeah she probably is. I told her she was wrong and that she'd have to earn our trust if she wanted to join glee club again cuz you guys have always been there for us and I said she has to apologize. I told her that I'd be civil with her but I wouldn't be friends with her cuz I'm not ready for that. I'm not gonna be horrible to her but I'm not gonna be particularly nice either."

"Alright baby, don't worry about it. We're gonna have an amazing time in Paris, everything's gonna be fine." Rachel smiles at me.

I lean forward and press a gentle, open-mouthed kiss to the corner of her mouth. Looking up I see Shuester staring at us, "Geez Shue, perv much?"

"Santana, Rachel, can I have a word with you please?"

"Go ahead." I smirk.

**Hope you enjoyed it :) It took me ages to write... I had a mild case of writers block x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee :( lol.**

** This chapter's a bit longer than the others :) x**

**Rachel's**** POV**

"_Go ahead." Santana smirks._

I gape at her slightly until I see her winking at me and smirk back, waiting for him to start talking.

"Here?" Shue asks looking surprised.

"No, on the moon." Santana hissed rolling her eyes and I had to stifle my laughter, resting my head on Santana's shoulder to muffle it slightly. When I look up I can tell Mr Shuester is getting angry so I put on a straight face, looking at him.

"Sorry Mr Shuester but can we please just get this over with. Yes, here."

"Alright. Thank you Rachel. Now, I need to talk to you two about the face that you are… romantically involved."

"Really? That's how you put it? 'Romantically involved'?" Santana scoffed.

"Well that doesn't really matter Santana. The problem is you two now can't room with each other so Santana I'm putting you with Brittany…"

"Oh hell no!" Santana cut in. "Shue I am not going in a room with Brittany. I said I'd be civil with her but we are not sharing with her. Neither of us." Santana crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Sorry Santana but you don't have a choice."

"Don't have a choice? Really Shue?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "We have no choice? I'm pretty sure my parents paid for most of this trip including my part so if you actually want to go, seeing as he paid for your bit then we'll be rooming together. Otherwise, we, as in the entire glee club will be going without you and Pillsbury."

"I'm sorry Santana but I can't allow you to room together."

"Ok. Fine then. Two minutes."

I watched as Santana pulled out her phone and dialed her Papi's number, putting the phone on speaker for us to hear.

**Santana's POV**

I could tell I was getting Shue worked up so I called Papi, leaving the phone on speaker so that everyone could hear.

"_Mija?"_

"Hola Papi." I smile, winking at Rachel. "I was just calling because it seems like Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury won't be needing their tickets, the glee club needs a new bus though."

"_Really mija? What's he said?"_

"Well Papi, it seems that, even though this is our trip and it is in the holidays we are not allowed to room with people we are 'romantically involved' with as he so politely put it. So he thinks we're all just going to have sex even though Rach and I have only been going out for two days."

"_I see what you mean mija. I take it he would be rooming with Miss Pillsbury?"_

"Si Papi."

"_Well then I think your mother and I may come. You can all choose whomever you would like to room with. Don't worry I know I'm on speaker. A bus will pick you up shortly we'll meet you at the airport."_

"Thank you Papi."

"_You're welcome Mija. Now Mr Shuester, Miss Pillsbury you won't be needed now please give the details of the competition to Santana. Hola Rachel. See you all soon."_

"Hola Mr Lopez." Rachel piped up from beside me and I smile at her.

"See you soon Papi."

All my glee club echoed my farewell, before I hung up the phone looking at Shue expectantly. "You heard Papi, Shue, you're not coming so give us the details now please. Rach? Will you handle getting the details?"

"Sure." She smiles at me, turning to face Shue.

"Alright guys, Will everyone give me a list of who you're rooming with please?"

Sam came up to me first with Mercedes at his side and I smiled at him before they walked away together. The rest of the pairs were mainly obvious.

Quinn and Puck, Tina and Mike, Blaine and Kurt, and Rory and Sugar. I waited for a bit while Finn, Artie, Brittany and Joe spoke and eventually they came over having decided there was no point Finn and Joe coming because Finn was quitting anyway and Joe was only there to make up the numbers so Brittany and Artie would be together. I couldn't help but notice that Brittany didn't look too happy with the rooming but I didn't say anything, I just left them to it.

We all filed off the bus so that it could leave and waited on the side of the street for the next bus to come. I smirk when I see the bus pull up, my father at the wheel and my mother by his side.

I take Rachel's hand in my own and lead her onto the bus kissing Mami and Papi on the cheek, while Rachel gives them the details before leading Rachel towards the back of the bus. I knew they would bring this bus because they know I love it so I lead Rachel into the back room. The room I decorated as a replica of my extra room back home, they knew I found it relaxing so they allowed me to have this room and they stayed out of it. They have rooms I've never gone into and I'm ok with that, I've never wondered, or asked what's in there.

Rachel smiles at me when she see's the room and locks the door behind us. The only difference between this room and the room at home is that it has a bed in it as well. Rachel leads me over to the bed and we lay together, side-by-side, still holding hands. We don't say anything but we don't need to, Rachel knows everything that I could say to her.

**Rachel's POV**

I roll over to face Santana after about ten minutes of just laying in silence and smile at her. "Baby?"

She turns her head to look at me, and smiles back, "Yeah Rae?"

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

"Thank you for showing me this room." I whisper and she grins.

"This is our room baby." I smile at her again and she continues. "Listen baby, I know it's your birthday while we're in Paris but I want to give you your presents now cuz I know we're gonna end up spending your birthday with the club and everything so… yeah." She pulls out a bag from under the bed and passes it to me. I pull out two wrapped presents from inside and pull the wrapping off gently. The first present is a picture of the two of us together which I guessed her mother must have taken, in the picture we were cuddled together, both fast asleep on Santana's bed. The second present was a ring and I grinned at Santana. "Look, I know it's early in the relationship but… this is a promise ring and I want you to know, I promise I will never hurt you again." Santana said, shyly.

"Thank you Sana." I say before leaning over and kissing her, I push her backwards on the bed so she lying down and straddle her hips. Just as I flick my tongue over her lower lip a knock sounds on the door and Santana groans.

"Who is it?" She calls.

"It's Puck."

"What do you want Puckerman?"

"To talk to you."

"I'm busy."

"Santana. Stop 'getting your mack on' with Berry and get your ass out here." Puck growls playfully.

"What do you want to talk to me for?"

"Can I come in?"

"NO!" Santana shouts quickly.

"Why?" He asks.

"Cuz no one else can see this room Puck." Santana says softly, moving over to lean against the door.

"San?" He says sadly. "I thought we were best friends."

"We are Puck." She promises. "But right now I'm just upset this is where I come to think. I know you have a place like this but I just know yours is outside."

"Yeah it is San. You've been there, I'm not gonna force you to let me in but I wish you could trust me."

"I do trust you Puck, it's just it's mine and Rachel's room you know?"

"I get it San."

"Wait a minute Puck. Don't go wait there." She walks over to me and I know what she's going to ask before she even gets to me.

"You can let him in San. If he see's the room he's not gonna judge you, he's our best friend, he proved that when he took the slushie for me. Don't worry about it, just cuz he's seen it doesn't make it not out room."

"Thank you baby." She whispers, kissing me chastely before walking over to the door again. "Alright Puckerman are you alone out there?"

"Yeah."

"You swear?"

"On my life Satan."

Santana smirks before quickly unlocking the door and pulling Puck through it. She slams it shut behind him and re-locks it.

I watch as Puck stares around in awe until his eyes lock on me. Eventually Santana pulls him out of his thoughts. "What do you need Puckerman?" Santana says, although it's in a softer tone than she uses when she's around the others.

"I need your advice."

**Hope you like it. What do you think Puck needs advice about...? Review please... :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm trying to update all my stories quicker now which should be simple seeing as i've basically stopped working at school haha. I'll try anyway might be hard though cuz there's a lot of stuff going on with my parents ect... anyway i'm not gonna bore you with my life story... on with the chapter :)**

**Santana's POV**

"_I need your advice."_

"What's up Puck? I've only heard you like this once before." I say gently.

"Well… it's about… Quinn." He finishes finally.

"Ok…"

"Well you know we've been dating for a while?"

"Yeah…" I say, not really sure where he's going with this.

"I don't think she's into me anymore and I don't know what to do, it's like every time I look at her she's staring at Finn and I heard their talk. I've never seen her as upset as she was when Finn said he was leaving the group."

"Maybe you should just talk to her about it Puck." Rachel suggests. Puck glances up at us when I notice a fire in his eyes.

"You know what? You're right. I'm gonna talk to her about it. Thanks guys I'm just worried about what it could be. I really love her you know?"

"We know Puck, we're always here for you though ok? Now, go get your girl Puckerman and don't tell anyone what's in this room or I will ends you." I smirk and he laughs, nodding at me.

"Alright Satan. I won't tell. Sorry for… interrupting." He laughs before running out of the room and shutting the door behind him. I roll my eyes and move to lock the door but before I get chance it opens again.

"Brittany? What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!" I gasp when I see her and run to cover her eyes but it's too late, she's already seen.

"San… what's this room?"

"Brittany. Get out this room has nothing to do with you!"

"How long have you had this room?" She demands.

"Why should I tell you that? You're not my girlfriend just get out Brittany, I'm not talking about this now!"

"Yes, we are Santana, we're not just gonna avoid the problem!"

"There is no problem here Brittany apart from the fact that you're acting like a jealous girlfriend! Just leave now Brittany! I'm with Rachel now and I love her, I really do in fact I love her so much, I just gave her a promise ring so will you please just leave us alone. I'm finally happy Brittany, can you please just be happy for me? You were my best friend and my first love but I have moved on, and you need to do the same." I cry.

"Santana, please don't do this!" She replies, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Brittany, I'm sorry but I've moved on. You have to let go." I push Brittany gently out of the door and shut it after her, and lock it. I sit down by the door with my back pushed against it and cry, sobbing into my hands. I feel Rachel slide down next to me and wrap her arms around my shoulders. She doesn't say anything she just sits and holds me while I cry.

**Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's a bit short. Please R&R idea's welcome :) x**


End file.
